Field of the Invention
The present patent application relates to the field of semiconductor technology, more specifically, to a flexible touch sensor and display device including the flexible touch sensor.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of touch sensor technology, the demand for flexible touch sensors becomes more and more urgent; during the research and development process of flexible touch sensors, flexible panel has become a major choke point of the present field.
Currently, the touch panel structure can be divided into two touch, such as capacitance, structures: DITO (Double sides ITO, coating ITO film on two surfaces of glass substrate) and SITO (Single ITO, coating two layers of ITO film on the upper surface of glass substrate), but the materials used thereof are mainly ITO (Indium-Tin Oxide) material; however, since the flexible performance of ITO material is poor, the touch panels prepared by ITO material do not have a good flexible performance.
To make the panels prepared have a certain flexible performance (i.e. flexibility) in the industry, materials with a certain flexible performance such as silver nanowires and graphene etc. are generally used to replace ITO material, however, since the development of cross-correlation technique is lagging behind, the touch panels prepared by flexible materials cannot be produced, and cannot meet the demand of existing market for flexible components.